Fairy Tail Banishement
by Author Max
Summary: These are characters that I use from my reviews from any character and guild. Suggest a character and an event that happened causing the character to leave or exiled from the guild. Review! THX!


Fairy Tail

Banishments

Natsu's banishment.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while. Well, actually I have been writing, but on paper. This is just one of the stories in my little paper archive. Its banishment from Fairy Tail. First one is Natsu's and if anyone has a suggestion for a character to be exiled or let go or if guild makes fun of the character causing him/her to leave, etc. Blah, blah, blah. My excuse for not writing is anyone else's excuse for not writing for so long. They probably have like a legit reason and mines was freaking summer school. Its summer. The relax season. AND I GO TO FREAKING SCHOOL! Well, I can't complain. It is freshman transition for high school. Can't tell you which though.**

Natsu's POV:

"Get out of here," Gray said, with a hint of hesitation. "I have no mood for you!"

That's the fifty-seventh face that said that to me. Just yesterday they were talking to me. We were partying and sparring. Then some of us got drunk and passed out. I manage to get home without puking all over the guild floor.

The next morning I got to the guild and ordered food from Mira. She seemed troubled from something, but I was extremely tired to ask. Just then two minutes later, Erza walks towards me slamming a piece of paper on the counter with everyone's name on it. Well, almost everyone's. Erza's, Mira's, Lisanna, Luce, Wendy, Romeo, Macao, and some others weren't on it.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her with a blank face. "What's this?"

"Natsu. I'm sorry. B-but this is a l-list of names w-wanting you to leave this guild," she said with tears streaming down her face.

I was shocked and confused. I looked at the rest of the guild hoping it to be a prank or something. All I saw were cold and grim eyes. Some looked at me with sympathy, pity, and apologetic eyes. I asked why. All she said that everyone who signed this paper was tired of my destructive habit and whatever about me that could be destructive and wanted him out. I didn't understand. For the past twenty-two years **(A/N: If you count the seven years gap.)** no one cared or mind my destructive behavior. Now they wanted me out.

Soon there was an uproar of the members of saying get to out and leave the guild. I looked at them. Is this really my friends, my family? Is this really them? I could not believe it. Almost everyone here wanted me out after everything I did. Defeat lullaby. Destroy Deliora. Save Lucy countless of times. Stop the Phantom Lord guild. Taking down Laxus. Stopping Oracion Seies. Rescue the guild from Edolas. Grimore Heart. Acnologia. Oracion Seies II. Help them win the GRAND MAGIC GAMES! EVEN DEFEAT FUTURE ROGUE AND SAVING LUCY! STOP THE 10,000 DRAGONS! For crying out loud, this is WHAT THEY DO TO ME?!

With that, I ran back home. Erased my guild mark. Told Happy about my exile. Packing our things and belongings. Packing everything we earned aside from Lucy's maid dress and completed mission requests. We were ready to go. Grabbing our money, and ran out the door only to find Lucy, the Strauss sisters, Al, Bisca, Asuka, Romeo, Macao, Erza, Wabaka, Jet and Droy, Carla and Lily, Juvia, Cana, Gildarts, Laxus, and Gramps all waiting for me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We ain't staying in a guild without you," Gajeel said. "Hell, none of us are."

"Besides, it ain't a guild without you flame brain," Gray said.

"Besides, who needs them if they're like that?" Laxus said.

"I tried to defend you the best I could little brat, don't make me regret it," Gramps said. He actually resigned as guild master for me.

"After all, you are like a brother and son to us," Gildarts said, placing a hand on my head as lightly as he could so I wouldn't be buried.

"We actually had to fight our way out of the petition," Erza said. Gesturing to herself, Luce, and the other girls.

"I couldn't let Romeo down now could I?" Macao said. "Besides, as annoying as you are, you are like a nephew to me don't you agree?"

"The guild being that way, its won't set a good example for our little girl won't it?" Bisca said. Asuka ran towards me and I picked her up as she rests on my chest.

"Come on, Natsu," Mira said. Offering me her hand.

"Elf-nee-chan is waiting at the train station," Lisanna said. We got on the train. And left Magnolia. Wendy manage to rid my motion sickness for good. Then came to a conversation if we should form a guild. When we decided, it was going to be named: Dragon's Spirit.

The End

**Well, that was the end of Natsu's banishment tale. Review and suggest another character and add a reason or what the character did or a tragic event, etc. Anyways, follow my profile and review!**


End file.
